1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to plug in type cartridges for providing additional or new operating features for printers and other existing electronic systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for minimizing extraneous electromagnetic noise generated by such cartridge devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital electronic equipment, such as, personal computers, word processors, work stations, and other electronic equipment using built-in microprocessors, such as printers, facsimile machines, memo devices, musical instruments, cooking equipment, and cameras, has found extensive use throughout large segments of society. In addition, other widely used apparatus such as automobiles, robots, numerically controlled machines, and a variety of other electrified products, now make use of microprocessor technology.
The application of programmable digital logic to equipment operation makes more flexible control possible compared to that obtained with simple feedback controls previously used with various fixed hardware designs. In addition, using programmable logic, essential operating functions are easily altered by simply changing command software. One advantage of this approach is that totally different control operations are obtainable for a given piece of equipment or hardware by simply modifying the contents of program storage or memory elements, such as ROMs, that store specific processing or program steps. Moreover, smaller incremental changes in function, such as occur for design revisions, can be advantageously implemented by only upgrading software.
However, the ultimate capabilities of processor controlled electronic equipment are determined by the capabilities of the processor itself. That is, each processor is itself finally limited by operating characteristics such as the maximum number of processing steps obtainable per unit time, the maximum number of data bits that can be processed at one time, the width of any data or command transfer buses, and so forth. As a result of these limitations, achieving improvements by merely upgrading software versions is at best limited to improving equipment ease of use. Realistically, it has not been possible to achieve significant improvements in operating functionality for existing electronic equipment.
At the same time, improving or upgrading software versions often requires replacing a ROM or other memory element in which the software is xe2x80x9cburnedxe2x80x9d or contained. It is much more difficult to obtain access to or change software when replacement of such code containing ROMs is required. As a result, revising software to improve equipment operation is actually very difficult unless the particular piece of electronic equipment is already scheduled for a ROM exchange, different ROM version, at the time of its initial design, or unless the software can be supplied on a replaceable medium such as a flexible disk and used to modify stored program material.
For some applications, devices called xe2x80x9cacceleratorsxe2x80x9d are used to improve overall equipment function, operability, or capabilities by completely replacing key control components such as microprocessors which otherwise impose limits on operation. This type of hardware xe2x80x9cupgradexe2x80x9d is commonly encountered with personal computers. However, this approach requires replacing components, a microprocessor, generally located on a motherboard within the apparatus, and represents a task that is beyond the skill of most equipment users. Furthermore, for typical consumer electronic equipment such as the previously mentioned printers, facsimile machines, musical instruments, cooking equipment, cameras, automobiles, etc., absolutely no consideration is commonly given to providing for such improvements or upgrading functionality and no such hardware option exists. good example of this lack of planning is seen in relation to page printers which are manufactured for use with computers.
In recent years, page printers, such as laser printers, have enjoyed widespread distribution and are rapidly becoming the common, leading, device for high-speed data and image output from computers. The resolution of laser printers typically ranges from 240 to 800 dots per inch (dpi), and printing speed is on the order of several pages a minute. Such printers principally employ an electrophotographic printer element, such as a xerography unit, which uses a photo-sensitive drum as part of the printing engine. After the printer has received and stored one page of image data (or blank), image processing steps, that is, electrostatic charge, exposure, toner application, and image transfer, take place continuously in synchronization with rotation of the photo-sensitive drum.
Therefore, page printer memory capacity for image development or processing must be sufficient to store at least one page of image data at a time. If no image data compression is employed, this capacity is determined by the printer resolution being used and the page size to be accommodated. For example, if a resolution of 300 dpi and a page size of 8 by 10 inches are used, the printer may handle as much as 8xc3x97300xc3x9710xc3x97300 or 7,200,000 dots or pixels, of image data. If the print or image input data is in the form of a bit mapped image, the printer only needs to accept and sequentially store this data before image processing. The processing speed for this type of operation generally depends on, and is limited by, the data transfer rate. Since parallel data transfer, such as that complying with the Centronics specification standard, occurs at a considerably high rate, it is unlikely that data transfer of bit images will occur at a slower rate than the printing capability of the xerographic unit.
However, where printers receive and process other types of data, such as character codes, line positions, and line and character pitch, and then develop this data into a page image, or receive programs that describe the page using a page description language (PDL) and then interpret and process this information to generate a page image, it is necessary to perform arithmetic processing and generation of bit mapped images from the input print data. In comparison to directly transferring a simple bit image, the extra image processing overhead incurred by such processing imposes a major reduction in overall printing speed. That is, the image output speed of the printer is now substantially determined, or limited, by the speed with which the processor performs image processing and memory accesses which combine to create much slower transfer rates than the xerography unit is capable of handling, resulting in a major reduction in printing capability.
For example, in a page printer capable of printing ten pages a minute, no more than six seconds are allowed for processing image data for each page to be printed. Processing 0.9 megabytes of stored data into an image within this time span only provides for 6.67 microseconds of processing time per byte of data (6 seconds divided by 0.9 megabytes). Such short processing periods represent a processing capacity that may or may not be realizable even with currently available high-speed RISC type processors. In contrast to this processing limitation, the electrostatic image and photosensitive elements of a laser printer are often capable of easily printing ten or more pages per minute. As a result, under the current state of the art, the processing capability of a printer image data control unit represents a major bottleneck in improving overall printing speed.
Many page printers are provided with either an internal memory expansion capability or an expansion slot to provide some additional processing capacity. Where an expansion slot is provided, insertion of an xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d or expansion xe2x80x9ccartridgexe2x80x9d, containing font information or a program, expands printer functionality. The addition of pre-formed fonts and font control language to the printer may speed image formation by alleviating the need for some image processing steps. However, even if processing speed is increased using some form of memory expansion, it is not possible to improve the processor performance itself or data throughput. For example, for a laser printer only supporting one particular PDL, PDL interpreter programs are typically available in the form of integrated circuit cards and add-on cartridges for expanding processing functions to accommodate other page description languages. Such cartridges store programs, or special program routines, typically in mask ROM form for recall during image processing, and are inserted into the expansion slot of the printer. But the basic printer processor is unchanged and may even run slower implementing these routines.
Expansion cartridge slots have a specific address, or address range or space assigned to them which is detected and read by a printer control unit after power is applied to the printer. If a cartridge containing a PDL interpreter program has been inserted, and, therefore, resides at the appropriate addresses, a pre-selected code is returned to the controller to indicate that the cartridge contains a PDL program. In this situation, control of the printer for image data developing switches to the interpreter program which is read from its address locations inside the cartridge. As a result, the printer is able to interpret received data based on the use of the particular PDL implemented by the cartridge program. The use of an interpreter program does not itself increase the processing speed and the overall printing speed may in fact decrease as a result of employing a high level description language with the printer processor.
For this and other reasons, a cartridge equipped with a second microprocessor separate from that normally used by the main printer has been invented to resolve the problems described above. This cartridge and certain of its features are disclosed in the co-pending U.S. Patent Applications listed above which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed cartridge is able to receive print data from the printer and use its own microprocessor to process and develop image data based on stored PDL interpreters and other program data, and then provide print data back to the printer for forming the desired output image.
The operation of this type of cartridge creates potential problems regarding heat radiation and accumulation. Any advanced microprocessor used in the cartridge comprises an electronic circuit having from tens to hundreds of thousands of components or elements, such as transistors, which operate, or switch between operating states, at frequencies of 20 MHz to 40 MHz, or higher. As a consequence, such microprocessors typically generate substantial amounts of heat during operation, increasing the operating temperature of the microprocessor structure, and potentially generating errors or causing physical deterioration and destruction if the heat is not adequately dissipated. This situation is exasperated by operating within a very confined cartridge volume.
To date, expansion cartridges have not used microprocessors so that there has been no need for, nor effort expended to create, a cartridge heat dissipation structure. The heat dissipation problem for add-on cartridges or integrated circuit assem blies is not limited to printers but also extends to other add-on products having microprocessors or other sophisticated components. In general, it is a common problem with add-on electronic devices that are installed in most electronic equipment.
In order to prevent malfunction of, or damage to, elements in the cartridge, the cartridge housing or casing is typically designed to maintain a maximum temperature of about 80xc2x0 C. In order to maintain the surface temperature within tolerances, or below a preset value, it is important to devise a cartridge structure that makes it easy to dissipate heat from any microprocessor or other heat generating components within the cartridge to the surrounding environment.
To assist with thermal dissipation, this type of add-on device or cartridge employs a thermally conductive housing or case typically made from aluminum which allows conduction and radiation of heat to the surrounding environment. While a conductive housing effectively intercepts electromagnetic radiation, it can also re-radiate the deposited energy if it is not re-directed to a suitable ground or fixed voltage potential. This could generate noise in, or spurious interference with, sensitive components and circuitry positioned adjacent to the housing. Depending on the method of manufacture, such housings or cases also often provide through-paths along which electromagnetic radiation can xe2x80x9cleakxe2x80x9d when circuits are operating at certain desired frequencies.
What is needed is a new method and apparatus for dissipating heat generated in add-on circuits while reducing undesirable electromagnetic radiation and signal noise outside of the cartridge.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems.
In order to solve the problems encountered in the art, one purpose of the present invention is to provide an add-in cartridge for electronic equipment which has improved electromagnetic radiation isolation.
An advantage of the cartridge is that any transfer of undesirable electromagnetic radiation to a surrounding environment from a built in microprocessor and other circuit elements is greatly reduced.
An additional purpose of the invention is to offer a cartridge for electronic devices which is capable of efficiently cooling internal circuit elements.
Another advantage of the invention is that a cost effective minimum complexity solution is provided for heat dissipation problems.
These and other purposes, objects, and advantages are realized in an add-on or add-in electronic circuit or cartridge which is configured for insertion into a predesigned connector or receptacle in an electronic device. The electronic device has an insertion opening or slot for receiving the cartridge, and at least a first processor for performing certain predefined logical operations within the electronic device. The cartridge is provided with conductive shielding positioned around or adjacent to at least certain noise producing portions, and at least one electrical conductor or conductive element which is connected between the shielding and at least one conductive element or surface, such as an interior support frame, within the electronic device. By providing the cartridge with conductive shielding, transfer of electromagnetic radiation based noise to a surrounding environment is effectively inhibited. Entire electronic systems can be developed using this type of cartridge structure to minimize the impact of extraneous electromagnetic radiation.
A first memory in the electronic device is connected to the first processor and used to store programs or processing steps for execution by the processor. An address signal line is also coupled between the processor and the add-on or add-in connector. An address output element or controller is connected in series with the address signal line and the add-on connector which converts print and command data into address signals which are transferred to the cartridge through the connector. Therefore, a read-only address line reflects data to be processed outside of the electronic device.
The cartridge employs a second, generally digital, processor which performs certain logical operations independent of those of the first processor and is preferably mounted on a circuit board. Conductors may also be used to electrically connect the shielding, fixed potential conductors on the circuit board, and the electronic device conductive element. This results in stabilization of any potential difference between the shielding, the circuit board, and the electronic device the cartridge is installed in, which prevents generation or transfer of electromagnetic noise resulting from currents between these elements.
A second memory is generally used in the cartridge to store programs or steps executed by the second processor and a data fetch device that fetches or decides data reflected in the address information transferred from the electronic device connector, or address line.
The add-in cartridge generally houses the circuit board in a case which incorporates the shielding and at least part of the case is metal with the remainder being provided with at least a layer or coating of conductive material. The case is generally manufactured using first and second mating case elements or shells. An overlapping ridge or shoulder is formed adjacent to the matting surfaces to preclude formation of a through-path for radiation. A layer of conductive material is formed on, and adjacent to, mating surfaces of at least one of the two case elements, to prevent noise producing electromagnetic radiation from escaping through the mating joint of the two case elements. This is particularly important for portions of the cartridge that may protrude from the electronic device when the cartridge is installed. In one embodiment, one of the two case elements is manufactured from a plastic material, and the other from a metallic material.
Connection elements should electrically connect conductors on the circuit board to the shielding at multiple locations to reduce any impedance between the two to effectively prevent the generation of high frequency noise. If the case is manufactured with a through-hole, such as for an electrical plug which interfaces with the electronic device, shielding connections should bridge at least one intermediate position within the through-hole. This position is typically located at a midpoint between ends of an elongated through-hole from which a connector plug protrudes. Since the wavelength of electromagnetic radiation that can be emitted from the through-hole is reduced by this configuration, harmful electromagnetic noise at the wavelengths of interest, such as that specified in government regulations, is effectively reduced.
The connection elements may also include one or more elastically deformable conductive elements electrically connected to the shielding, which have a portion that protrudes outside or the cartridge through an opening in the case. The protruding elements also electrically connect to a conductive element or surface within the electronic device when the cartridge is installed. Preferably, multiple elastic conductive elements are used to assure that at least one forms an adequate electrical connection with conductive surfaces in the electronic device. The multiple conductive elastic members may also electrically connect the shielding and fixed potential or power source conductors on the circuit board.
With respect to heat dissipation characteristics of the cartridge, metallic heat dissipation material is secured to the inside of the case and adjacent to a top surface of the second processor with an intervening thermal transfer element being disposed between and in contact with the two. This allows heat generated by the second processor to be dissipated to the outside through the heat dissipation material and the case. Furthermore, if an elastic biasing element is provided which pushes the second processor toward the heat dissipation material, the thermal resistance between the second processor, intervening member and heat dissipation member is reduced.
In further embodiments, an expansion memory connector is provided on the circuit board, along with an expansion access slot in the cartridge housing and a removable expansion slot cover. This configuration allows easy addition of memory as required for specific applications by simple insertion of expansion memory cards into the expansion memory connector. However, the expansion slot cover should be disposed in a position that is hidden inside the electronic device when the cartridge is inserted in the electronic device to prevent inadvertent removal or insertion of expansion memory while the cartridge is in use. Configuring the expansion memory as an IC card greatly simplifies memory expansion.
By also providing the cartridge with a joining device that mechanically joins the cartridge and the main electronic device, such as to the device housing, theft of the cartridge can also be prevented. The joining device may also employ a locking device which incorporates an electrical switch which can be connected to the power source for the cartridge. Therefore, in this embodiment locking the cartridge in place also activates the cartridge.
In further aspects of the invention the cartridge uses an address output means that reflects the data to be transferred to the outside in an address signal and outputs the address signal via the connector, a second memory that stores the procedures executed by the second processor, a data fetch device that fetches data reflected in the address from the address signal output from the electronic device, a circuit board on which are mounted the second processor, the second memory and the data fetch device.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.